You Crashed Through My World
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Starts off with Jack and Will. Jack is transported to Ichabod Cranes time. Character clash. Sleepy HollowPirates!
1. Co ordinates

It was a normal day for Jack. He had a bottle of rum i n his hand, his eye on a girl. Jack was wearing his usual boots, flary shirt that revealed just the right amount of chest, many rings and bandana, swigging down rum like there was a shortage. The girl he was eye-ing up had bright red hair and dark smudged make up. Her corset was tight making her breasts look very tempting to Jack. Jack struts proudly over to her and leans on the wall. "What say you to going somewhere quiet?" He said winking an eye with dark kohl around.

"I dont think my husband would like it." The woman replioed shrugging jack off and walking awsay. Jack just gulped down some more run and looked around the room for another target.

"Hassling the ladies again?" Some said from behind. Jack turned sharply to see Will Turner standing with a smirk.

"Still failing to satisfy them?" Jack said in return. A marmaid heard and giggled at Will.

"Eunich." Jack said pointing over his shoulder at Will. Will just sighed, he was used to Jack telling everyone he's a eunich when he wasn't. Will was tall with longish brown hair and marvelous features. Even though he was only a humble blacksmith he won the heart of the Governers Daughter.

"what brings you to Tortuga?" Jack asks with a smile. "Thought Elizabeth would've tamed yer by now." He slurred.

"Havent you heard?" Will asked Jack, who was now intrigued. "A boat has crashed on rocks leaving behind it's valuables." Will finished.

"Of course ive heard! Every pirate in the world has by now. Your a bit late mate." Jack said laughing at Will.

"Ahh now that is where it gets interesting." Will said leaning onto the wall beside Jack.

"well?" Jack asked.

"Lets say, you, me, the Pearl and the co-ordinates to the ships whereabouts." Will said slyly watching jack's expressiong change.

"Now that is interesting." Jack said sipping some rum. "Very interesting."

"Savvy?" Will asked at Jack's interest.

"And how would a blacksmith such as yourself come across info like that?" Jack askes eagily.

"I am engaged to the Governers Daughter." Will answered smirking.

"You are a pirate after all! Savvy!" Jack agreed. "When do we leave?"


	2. The Storm

A dawn Jack awoke to Will's knocking. The girl by his side stirred. Jack looked around at the empty bottles through blurry eyes.

"Alright i'm coming." Jack shouted. He then shh'd himself for nearly awaking his new girl next to him.

Will and Jack met by the Pearl a few minutes later. She was looking as grand as the day it was built. Black sales blowing in the wind, wood creaking eerily.

"No women this time?" Will asks.

"Sadly." Jack replied staring into the sky. Willy wondered what he was looking at but then proceeded onto the Pearl. They set off following a normal compuss and Will's co-ordinates. A storm arose and the sea hot choppy. The rain got so thick that they wouldn't see a foot infront of their faces. Jacks hair was drenched and in his eyes, his shirt see through.

"We are nearly there!" Will shouted through the sound of crashing waves. "Keep on track!" Even though that was terribly difficult in a storm as strong as this one. Even jack was having trouble steering. The lightening lit up the sea every few minutes and Will noticed something.

"Look!" He shouted pointing out to sea. There was a strange haze descending upon them. The sea was calm under it and it wasn't raining. The boat seemed to be getting sucked towards it. Will came up to the steering wheel to try and help Jack steer. Even with both of them holding the wheel the Pearl continued to go to the right. The misty haze grew closer and surrounded the ship. The Pearls sails suddenly stopped blowing and the sea was tranquil. Suddenly a huge wave tore through the Pearl and hurled Jack overboard.

"Jack!" Will shouted and rushed to the edge of the boat. Jack was no where to be seen. And oddly enough, to Will's suprise, there was no splash when jack went over. Jack felt himself falling, or floating in water. He could breath but he felt to be underwater. He could only see black. Then he grew tired and passed out.


	3. A Familiar Face

"Help over here!" A voice said. "I've found someone!" Jack felt someone turn him over. "Are you alive?" They asked, Jack managed to open his eyes to see a man over him. "He's alive!" The man shouted. "No one is coming anyway." He mumbled to himself. Jack sat up and looked around. He was on a wooden pier with modern looking boats around it. There was lots of tall buildings and houses with carraiges rushing about. There were people walking on cobbled streets with hats and canes. Jack tightened his bandana and brushed his dreadlocks out of his face, the man fell back in shock.

"Wot?" Jack asked the man. The man got up and stared at Jack.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"i'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said proudly.

"Ichabod Crane." The man said in return. Jack thought he looked familiar but he couldn't think why. They examined each other closely.

"You look like me!" Ichabod exclaimed. Jack was taken abrupt by this.

"You look like me!" Jack shouted back. Ichabod was right, they did look similar. Jack had similar features to Ichabod. But Ichabod had short black hair and pale skin. Jack had long drealocks and a nice tan. They both got up to examine each other. Ichabod stood up straight and Jack wobbled unsteadily.

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled remembering he had had lots of rum earlier. "This is just a dream." Jack said through golden teeth.

"I don't think so." Ichabod said.

"What else is happening then?" Jack asked waving a hand about sloppily.

"I dont know." Ichabod said still watching Jack closely. "Come back to mine." He said gesturing for Jack for follow him.

"Woah! I don't know what you think but i'm not that sort of bloke!" Jack said loudly.

"Neither am I!" Ichabod said. "Just come with me." Jack though he would since he doesnt know what else to do. Ichabod lead Jack through some dingey alley ways. Passing people stared at Jack as if he didn't belong there. Theres buildings were so much bigger then the ones Jack new at Tortuga. More like the ones at Port Royal. _Maybe I'm somewhere like that_, Jack thought. Ichabod reached a door and gestured Jack to enter. Inside where some stairs so Jack proceeded up them. He came into a room with books from wall to wall. He didn't even notice a beautiful blonde lady sitting in an arm chair. She got up and turned to Jack. She was wearing a magnificent cream dress, her skin and hair matched the colour. "Ichabod? Is that you?" She said walking slowly over to Jack.

"No i'm Jack, Captain Jack. That's Ichabod behind me." Jack said. The girl looked behind him and surely enough there stood Ichabod. The girl fell faint and landed on the floor. Ichabod rushed to her and lifted her to a seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked while examining silver objects.

"Dont you realise?" Ichabod asked.

"Realise what mate?" Jack said shrugging. Ichabod tugged Jack's sleeve and took him to a big mirror on the wall. They both stood there staring into each others' reflection.

"I'm you. And your me." Ichabod said slowly. He was right. They did look as if they were twins.

"How?" Jack asked turning to Ichabod.

"I don't know." He replied. "Where did you come from?"

"Tortuga."

"Torguga?"

"Yeah, Tortuga. The pirate port."

"Pirate port?"

"You never heard of it?" Jack asked. Ichabod shook his head.

"You can't be me when you've never heard of Tortuga!" Jack laughed. Katrina started to stir and Ichabod went to see to her. Jack wandered off and sat on a chair and put his dirty boots up on the table, Ichabod frowned at him so Jack sloppily put his feet down and picked at his fingernails.

"She still not awake?"Jack asked with a mouth full of his own fingers. Ichabod shook his head and put his hands through Katrina's hair.

"Here, I'll wake her." Jack said getting up. He went over to Katrina and started shaking her.

"OI!" He shouted.

"Get off her!" Ichabod said pushing Jack away. Katrina did wake up though, seeing this Jack tapped Ichabod's shoulder and nodded proudly. Katrina looked up at Ichabod and then at Jack, who's attention had been taken by a stuffed bird in the corner of the room. Jack started to poke at the bird and then try and do his best bird-like impression.

"Who's that?" She asked Ichabod.

"Um... That's Jack." Ichabod said sitting next to her. "He's a pirate from the past."

"What?" Katrina asked.

"Well, I found him."

"Last thing I remember is was heading for some treasure with my boy Willy, and the next thing I wake up with him standing over me." Jack slurred to Katrina. "So I think I should be asking you the questions." He finished. Ichabod and Katrina didn't answer. "So where the hell am I?" Jack continued to the lack of communication.

"New York." Ichabod replied.

"Where?" Jack asked putting a hand on his hip.

"How don't you know New York?" Katrina asked with a slight laugh.

"How don't you know Tortuga." Jack said slyly. Katrina noticed Ichabod had got up and was standing in the same position as Jack.

"You even stand the same!" She said poiting at them. They looked at each other and quickly moved. They even did that the same way.

"Stop it." Jack said to Ichabod, like the was playing a childish game and copying everything he was doing.

"You stop it." Ichabod replied in the same childish manner.

"What shall we do with him?" Katrina asked breaking Ichabod's and Jack's staring contest.

"Get me a boat!" Jack said happily.

"We can't just get a boat like that." Ichabod said.

"Well... commandier one." Jack suggested.

"We might have to." Ichabod said thinking.

"Maybe you could be a pirate after all mate!" Jack smirked showing a golden tooth. Ochabod wanted to smile but didn't, seeing Katrina's dissmisive look.

"Well lets get some sleep for tonight." Katrina suggested. "You can have the sofa Jack." She said pointing. Jack turned to the sofa, "great," He said to himself.

Ichabod awoke early as usual. He got up and got dressed then went through to the kitchen. He ahd forgotton that Jack was asleep on the sofa and he walked right in. Jack was half naked snoring on the sofa.

"Argh!" Ichabod couldn't help but shout. In t he daze of sleepiness he had forgotten all about what happened the nightbefore. At Ichabod's shout, Jack started to stir. With a grunt he opened his eyes.

"What you doing? Watching me sleep?" Jack demanded.

"What?" Ichabod asked. "No! Ewe!"

"Then what you doing there?" Jack said pulling some clothes on.

"I had forgotten you were there." Ichabod said. Jack started looking through his pockets and he pulled out a flask and went to drink but took it away from his mouth.

"Hmm, empty." He said looking into the flask with one eye shut. He got up unsteadily and put his boots on.

"Where do you think your going?" Ichabod said to Jack.

"You can't keep me in here!" Jack said looking around. "You haven't even got any rum." Ichabad frowned at Jack and turned to talk to Katrina. Jack saw his change and snuck out of the front door.

"Jack?" Ichabod called coming from the bedroom. "Jack?"

"Where's he gone?" Katrina asked. Jack had left the front door open, Ichabod looked out for him.

"How are we supposed to find him?" He said angrily looking around.

"Think like a pirate?" Katrina laughed. But this gave Ichabod an idea.

"Rum!" He said and left Katrina standing at the door. She decided to stay incase Jack came back.


	4. Think like you, Think like me

"Where is the rum in this place?" Jack asked himself whilst wandering the streets. People who walked past him stared. "What?" Jack asked a man with a disgusted look on his face. No one actually spoke to Jack, they acted like they couldn't hear or see him. "People are so rude around here." Jack noticed a lady standing alone, she was a pretty black haired lady. He waltzed up to her. "Alright?" He said smiling, showing some gold teeth again.

"Eurgh!" The woman said dodging Jack, who decided to sniff his own armpits to find out he did have quite a smell.

"That's the smell of a real man!" He called after the fleeing woman.

"Oh really?" Someone said from behind. Jack turned to see a man dressed in a suit equipped with a club.

"Who might you be mate?" Jack asked looking at him.

"Officer Knightly. And yourself?" He replied.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said proudly again.

"Captin, eh?" The officer said looking at Jack, who was nodding. "Where's your ship then?" Knightly said looking around.

"I need to find it." Jack said looking down.

"Find your ship?" Knightly repeated.

"Yep." Jack nodded.

"I'm going to have to take you to the station." Knightly said. Jack took a step back.

"Where?"

"Back home." Another voice said from behind him Jack turned around to see Ichabod standing there.

"I don't think so." Knightly replied. Ichabod thought for a second.

"You don't understand." He started. "He has problems... Up there." Ichabod said tapping his head and gesturing at Jack, who was looking insulted.

"I do not!" Jack said defensively.

"He thinks he's a pirate. Last month he thought he was a horse." Ichabod said smiling.

"Really." Knightly said looking back and forth at them. "Are you related?"

"No!" Jack asnwered.

"Yes Jack, we are. I'm your brother." Ichabod said slowly and in a patronising way, Jack realised what he was doing.

"But I've lost me boat!" He said in a childlike way.

"I know Jack. We will find it." Ichabod said putting his arm around Jack and starting to lead him back home.

"I'll keep my eye on you two." The officer called before turning to leave.


End file.
